


i don't know how the years will go down, it's alright. let's make the most of every moment tonight

by rareandbeautiful



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV Second Person, there's a little bit of sex but not very detailed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/pseuds/rareandbeautiful
Summary: You've hurt each other so many times.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	i don't know how the years will go down, it's alright. let's make the most of every moment tonight

**Author's Note:**

> the word count scares me.  
> OKAY i'm sorry i don't know what exactly happened because i was working on another /fluffy/ fic and then boom a song (love me now by john legend) on the radio and here I am.  
> i wanted to experiment a bit and try a second person POV (carlos') and try not to add dialogues.  
> written in like idk, 30 minutes? un-betaed and basically a stream of consciousness.

You stumble into the hotel room, his hands already in your hair, pulling, his lips onto yours. You feel hot, it's overwhelming.

You fall on the bed, clothes being thrown away without any care in the world.  
  
You try to convey every emotion you feel in your gestures. You keep on kissing his collarbone, caressing his thighs while you're inside him. His breaths come out shorter, his cheeks red from sweating.  
  
"Kiss me" he says, and you do. You do it while he grabs your face with both of his hands, keeping you there when you part. He opens his eyes and he locks them into yours. Oh, his eyes, so intense now. You keep your pace up, feeling him clench around you. Lando comes, thighs trembling and mouth panting.  
  
Your foreheads touch. Lando with his eyes closed now. You see him squeezing them hard and you understand that he already knows. And he is trying not to cry. But it's for the best, you repeat yourself. It just couldn't work out. You think - he doesn't deserve to be the second choice. And you hate that he was.  
  
He knows this was the last time you have done this. Secret meetings in hotel rooms, constant arguing followed by make up sex, dates cancelled with lame excuses, because you're a coward and you can't find yourself to be ready to give him what he deserves.  
  
And you don't even know where and how you'll find the strenght to leave after this.  
  
You touch his face, thumb grazing his cheekbone. He keeps his eyes shut and he lets out a shaky breath. You let your gaze roam around his face, taking in every detail possible. It somehow calms you. Because Lando is the most beautiful thing you've ever laid your eyes upon. He opens his eyes, glossy, and finally looks at you. He takes your hand and lays a soft kiss on your palm.  
  
"I know" he says. A single tear escapes from his eyes, you dry it and he smiles.  
  
You still love him - of course you do. How can you not? Lando came into your life and showed you parts of yourself you didn't know about. And it never felt more obvious to you what it means to love someone. It means that you don't want anything to hurt them, even if it's you who does. You prefer not seeing him at all than seeing him suffer, especially because of you. And oh, you've hurt each other so many times.  
  
You wait till he's asleep. You stroke his curls one last time and leave a kiss on his forehead.  
  
It feels final.  
  
You know you have to do this.  
  
It just, maybe, doesn't feel right.

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by the end of skam season one. eva and jonas love each other, but they are not ready to continue a healthy relationship. one of the best break up scene i've ever seen. chills everytime i see it.  
> also, who knows, it might not be finished here???


End file.
